The Attempted Recruitment of Vala Mal Doran
by MillionMoments
Summary: How the Lucian Alliance came to be, and how Vala came to be known to them. Deals with events leading up to Promethus Unbound.


Title: The (Attempted) Recruitment of Vala Mal Doran

Rating: PG-13

Category: Gen, Vala

Summary: How the Lucian Alliance came to be. Details the events that lead up to "Prometheus Unbound". Written for the looseends ficathon on livejournal. Request: How the Lucian Alliance came to be.

Lucia, over the last 300 or so years, had become the source of all knowledge. To explain how, a little history is in order.

Lucia was a dark, dank, dirty, marshy, grey, dismal and a great many other gloomy adjectives of a planet located between the realms of two system lords Ba'al and Moloc. It was populated by an ugly and barely humanoid race who called themselves the Oranians and weren't much brighter than their planet. There was no real strategic reason to take the planet by either of the system lords, and considering using Oranians as slaves would frankly be a step back.

Humans from both system lord realms did came to Lucia to trade for the many edible and (at least according to folklore) medicinal fungi that grew there. Ba'al often sent Jaffa to collect crates of Terfeziasay, a fungi supposed to make men more virile, to be sent to his breeding farms. Those brave enough to make jokes about the System Lord sometimes claimed he was never without a full crate for himself.

There was one thing the Oranians were good at: gossip. So much so more and more of them learnt the langauge of the humans and the Goa'uld so they could get more of it. The humans who visited the planet were more than happy to provide them with the information they desired, as it was almost a form of currency to the Oranians.

Lucia therefore became a good place for spies of the system lords and Tok'ra alike to hang out. It being a neutral planet was also very useful, there was no authority to catch you doing anything wrong. With the spies came the bounty hunters who were trying to kill the spies. Many bounty hunters were friends with smugglers – a very useful breed of criminal for when you needed a lift somewhere, quietly. The smugglers immediately saw the advantages of doing business out of the planet. The dark side of the even less habitable moon of Lucia became a ship yard of sorts.

Within 5 years, the mud hut village that had surrounded the gate grew into a large and sprawling citadel filled with representative of every breed of criminal from across the galaxy. Ba'al and Moloc, knowing that a lot of their own useful information came from the disreputable place, continued to let it grow.

Melona was into her fifth Lucien cycle as a, well let's just say working girl, when she found herself with child. The woman had neither the money nor really the heart to seek an abortion – she knew she would never be a family woman herself. However, she also knew she would have to bend the will of her employer, Gavin.

He let her keep the child. Melona was pretty sure this was because he thought the child was his, and it was true he had favoured her so much in the past few months she had barely had time to see any other clients.

And so it came to be that Netan, future leader of the Lucian Alliance, grew up in a brothel.

You might think the circumstances of his birth and his subsequent childhood would temper Netan to not expect great things from life. Frankly he was one of the luckiest children on Lucia for Gavin treated him and his mother well. His "father" desired him to take over the family business, but Netan showed little enthusiasm for the upkeep of whore houses, in all honesty what child would.

Instead, Netan became fascinated by the smugglers who could often be found in the bar of the house, telling grand tales of daring escapes and piracy across the galaxy. This was the life Netan wanted, for the smugglers commanded people's attention and thus they held power. Netan wanted power more than anything else.

Inevitably, Gavin called upon Netan to start taking responsibility for the family business. Gavin disagreed with Netan's plan to instead become a smuggler and said he would receive no support from him, so Netan killed him. Lucia had no Government and no law, only two unwritten but respected rules. Firstly, finders keepers. Secondly, if you kill a man whatever was his is now yours. He left the business in the hands of his more than capable mother but took Gavin's savings as his own.

Netan chose to partner Kefflin, his only childhood friend, son of a smuggler and a whore. He felt the loyalty the two had for each other meant there was little chance of Kefflin killing him in the night for his side of the business. Using Lucia as a base (naturally) and the contacts of Kefflin's father, the two began their life as smugglers.

In the criminal world what is really needed to succeed is a run of luck. Netan and Kefflin had just that: they pulled off several jobs flawlessly and thus came to the attention of the rest of the planet. Soon many of the best smugglers and mercenaries around were offering to become part of Netan's crew. Running the largest smuggling ring on Lucia was still not enough for Netan; he did not have the power he really desired.

To do this, there would need to be more rules than just finders keepers. So he drew up papers, which he cleverly referred to as an Alliance, which contained rules and rights that anyone who signed it would be held to. There was still the finder's keepers rule though. Many of the population of Lucia, as well as smugglers and mercenaries from other worlds, were willing to sign this document because they believed it provided them with protection. Netan acted mercilessly against any of his employees who broke the rules. It was also noted that those who were most vocal in their opposition to Netan tended to…disappear.

On the exact date of 30 Lucian cycles since his birth on the planet, a party of sorts was arranged to celebrate the finalization of the Lucian Alliance, of which Netan had of course been voted leader. They were considered the most elite criminals in the galaxy, their services even sought on occasion by the Goa'uld. They ruled there one planet and everybody thought that is all they would ever do.

But Netan had plans beyond any of their dreams.

As previously mentioned, it was well known throughout the galaxy that if you wanted to know something, anything, that Lucia was the place to go. Vala Mal Doran, until recently host to the Goa'uld Quetesh, had come to the planet for answers to multiple questions. Firstly, she wanted to know what people thought had happened to Quetesh. Obviously the planet she was currently on, Gerzean, still thought their goddess was alive and, well, that that she was Vala. It was safe to say that other planets in the galaxy may have the same idea. She also wished to know what had happened to her people after Quetesh had been overthrown and she herself had been forced to leave.

Finally, Vala was wondering what the hell to do with herself. She had been surviving very nicely on Garzean for the past few years, and had had the people mining Naquedah. She was now nearing a tradable amount, but did not know what she should trade it for, or where to go. So she had taken some of her Naquedah to Lucia, in the hopes she could use it to find something, anything, to go where she'd be safe.

A former Goa'uld host does not walk through Lucia, even if reasonably disguised, without attracting the attention of the powers that be. When the report first landed on Netan's desk, sources were unsure whether this was the Goa'uld, the host, or just a doppelganger, but it definitely warranted further investigation. For, depending on the outcome, such an individual could prove a very useful tool. Netan gave his best men one week to compile a report.

Punctuality was high up on the ethos of the Lucian Alliance. One week later Netan sat down opposite his best spies, Ama and Raeson, who preceded to tell them the near complete story of Vala Mal Doran.

"Her exact birthplace is unknown," began Ama. "We suspect it may have been one of Quetesh's breeding farms. However at the age of around 14 she was taken to Akhmim which was at the time the main planet which Quetesh ruled from. She trained there as a seamstress, proving so good she was eventually reassigned to Quetesh herself. 7 Lucian cycles ago Quetesh attempted to make a bargain with Ba'al. Whilst he was there, his robe tore, and Vala was called in to make him a new one. Noticing the way that Ba'al admired her seamstress, even if she was a bit old by then, Quetesh took Vala as a host before her next meeting with Ba'al."

Raeson smirked, "It is often said that woman are Ba'al's weakness. It is believed that with her new host, Quetesh seduced him. As you know, she later betrayed him, but that is not fundamental to what happened next."

Netan listened to this news with interest. He had known that Questesh had seduced and later betrayed Ba'al, but did not know that she had taken a new host to do so. And Raeson was right, women and arrogance we're definitely Ba'al's weaknesses.

Ama continued, "A Tok'Ra operative had long been hiding on Quetesh's planet, and when they feared she may be becoming to powerful they decided to incite a rebellion to keep her busy. It was more successful then they could have possibly imagined. Most of her Jaffa were killed or turned against her, and she was captured and tortured. The operative, probably out of sympathy for the host, removed the symbiote and nursed Mal Doran back to health."

"Vala Mal Doran, probably using what knowledge she retained from Quetesh, managed to locate a planet known as Gerzean where news of the Goa'uld's death had not reached the occupants. It appears she was able to steal several items required to pose as a Goa'uld, and has been there ruling the people for the past 5 and a half cycles or so. I have to say the woman has shown incredible resourcefulness," Raeson, who had only ever been impressed by one other woman in his life, his wife Ama, actually looked like he admired Vala.

Netan had to admit that he to was impressed with how she had managed to survive. In a plan that Netan had tried to keep as secretive as possible, the Alliance had tried to search out former Goa'uld or even Tok'Ra hosts before. They hoped to use the information they could gain not only to continue to evade the Goa'uld, but perhaps to start undermining them. Netan already had plans to move onto planets in domains of Goa'uld who had been killed (mostly by these Tau'ri, often spoken of but never encountered by the Lucian Alliance). But in order to do so Netan felt he needed more information about the way the Goa'uld worked, the way they actually thought. He was not willing to risk the lives of the Alliance in a crazy takeover bid, that was, after all what made them different from the Goa'uld. But Lucia was the source of all knowledge, and the people seemed to know the time of the Goa'uld was at an end. And somebody would need to be there afterwards to fill the power void. Who better than an Alliance born on a planet that had always been free of the false gods? As for what to do next, well that was simple.

"Ama, Raeson, I want you to relate this intel to the necessary parties. Have her brought before me."

The youngest of the loyal subjects of the most Holy Goddess Questesh were performing in what could only be called their quarterly talent show. Questesh had ordered this event so she could look at the children as possible hosts. Even now it sickened Vala to sit through it, remembering what the Goa'uld who had once imprisoned her had thought about each of the children in front of her. But Vala did not have the heart to cancel it, for it seemed to be something the children themselves really enjoyed.

Neb, a 14 year old girl, was currently taking centre court in order to perform a solo. Vala knew this girl had been a prime choice for a host by Quetesh, the Goa'uld had often taunted her with images of her being taken as Vala lay dying on the ground. It took every ounce of Vala's acting ability to even look at the girl. However, fate intervened and Vala was not made to sit through her singing about "The beautiful and benvalolent Quetesh". Two strangers we're being brought before her, at staff point. They were not disguised, wearing clothes similar to those she had seen on her travels to Lucia a week before.

Her loyal subjects forced the strangers to their knees but before Vala could indignantly ask what they were doing there, one spoke, "We come to talk to Quetesh, for we know so much about her how could we not?"

Their message was barely disguised, they probably would have accused her outright as a pretender if not for the fact they would have been shot. Vala was not keen on any bloodshed and hoped she would be able to find a situation out of this.

Putting on her best haughty expression, she began descending the steps, "You are wise to come before your Godess and seek her wisdom. I am a most benevolent Goddess, as any of my subjects will tell you, but I am affronted that you carry weapons into my presence. Disarm yourselves and I will give you some of my time."

Vala didn't really intend to give them a choice in the matter, and with a nod at the guards the two guests underwent a through searching and several concealed weapons were removed.

"Leave us, it is my desire that we continue this tomorrow," Vala dismissed her followers and turned to face the two men before her.

"Nice voice modulator," The dirty red headed one said. "Where'd you get it from? And before you claim that its from some Goa'uld in your head, Jamie and I are perfectly aware of who you really are Vala Mal Doran."

They both stood up, dusting themselves down and looking completely at ease. Vala rolled her eyes, she had originally thought that she would be found out at some point, but after five years had started feeling pretty confident. She turned off the voice modulator, which she had bizarrely managed to obtain from a Jaffa training camp, and sat back down in her thrown. She actually felt like sulking,

"Go on, who are you, need a little more than Jamie to work with."

"I," said the red head, "am Sahlem and this is Jamerson or Jamie to his friends, and we are here as representatives of the Lucian Allaince. On your recent trip to Lucia you gained the attention of the Alliance, and our leader Netan was particularly impressed with your story. We have been sent here to bring you before him, so pack your bags sweetheart cause we're in a hurry. You might want to put on something warmer than that there dress (if there is enough material there to count as a dress) and you can leave the voice modulator at home as well."

"Charming," replied Vala. "Aren't you even going to say please?"

The two men just stared at her, apparently that meant no.

"And you," Said Vala, turning to Jamie. "Do you even talk at all?"

Sahlem cut in, "Let's just say he's here in a more physical capacity, rather than for his delightful vocabulary and negotiating skills. If you refuse to come with us, I'm sure he'll grace you with a word or two before picking you up and dragging you off the Chapa'ai. But you know we're reasonable fellas, we live by a code, and that code says we gotta give you a chance to come with us quiet like. This'd be your chance here. Now you can go outside and tell your subjects you must come with us, or we'll take us with you anyway, killing a fair few of them on the way. What's it to be?"

What choice did she have?

Vala told the people of Gerzean that she was going with the two men to show the people of the planet her power, so they to might worship the Goddess Quetesh and know salvation. They took it well. Now she was back on the grotty world of Lucia, waiting in a slightly less grotty room, for her meeting with the man called Netan. Two Oranians opposite mumbling to themselves in their native language.

Eventually the door opposite her was opened, and a short-ish man sporting a goatee and a slightly harassed look gestured for her to enter his office. She came in to find him already sitting, looking through a pile of documents which lay before him on his desk. She took the seat opposite.

"I'm not joining the Lucian Alliance," Vala pre-empted Netan.

Netan glanced at her sharply, but then his face relaxed into an almost smile, "She's quick. Really, Miss Mal Doran, things would be a lot easier for you if you did."

"Well, Mr Netan, be that as it may my somewhat traumatic life so far means I really do have a few trust problems. I'm now most definitely a loner. However, you tell me what role you wished for me to play, and maybe we can work out a deal. I might not join to Alliance, but I am, available freelance."

It was a difficult decision to make. It had been a long time since the Lucian Alliance had needed to hire anybody freelance, as they now had representatives skilled in many arts. But none could fulfil the role they had planned for the woman that sat before him. And if the Lucian Alliance was ever going to progress further than this one dreary world, the need was urgent.

"What would your price be?" He began tentatively.

The woman, Vala, leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She oozed confidence. This was not going to be easy.

"Well that would depend on what the task is, wouldn't it?"

Netan resisted the urge to show his frustration, instead hitting a button to activate a hologram and launching into a description of the mission, "This world you see before you has relatively similar conditions to the current planet, but it does not have a Star Portal. The Lucian Alliance which consists of mainly humans is well settled on this planet, but our technology is beginning to change the atmosphere and conditions somewhat and some of the natural inhabitants of the planet are not adapting well. Therefore we indeed to move them, and their crops, to this world. The Lucian Allaince can then continue to grow here."

"And the Oranians are ok with this? You would think their first choice would be for you to leave this planet!"

Netan smirked at Vala's ignorance. Clearly she did not know the Ornians, "They are not the most...intelligent of people, and are in fact most easily pleased. Their move to this planet will be of the greatest benefit of both parties. It will also mean that trading of the fungi that grows here will be done solely through the Lucian Alliance, as the Ornians have no ships of their own. We will get them a fairer price for their products, as well as benefiting ourselves."

"So where do I come in? Because I think you'll find any old person can help with removals..."

"We need you to get us a ship, one as large as possible. All our ships are busy, and none of them are big enough in size to carry the entire Ornian population or their crops and other belongings. We'd also rather not waste money on making 2 dozen trips, which might also draw attention to ourselves. Plus, having a large ship may prove useful at a later junction..."

"I am still failing to see how this involves me," Vala responded. "If you think I know somewhere with a hidden mothership that used to belong to Quetesh than you'd be wrong."

"No," Netan responded to her criticism. "We know all of Quetesh's resources have been lost. We did our research. You are going to get us a ship from Ba'al."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Oh and how exactly do you expect me to do that? Go in and ask him nicely? Say 'Hey, remember when I was host to that Goa'uld and you fancied me, she seduced you and then betrayed you. You do? Oh good! Well how about a ship for old times sake? Nice big one!' 'Cause really, not going to work!"

"Actually, Vala, you're quite close to the plan. But you won't be going as yourself, you'll be going as Quetesh. You see there is plenty of gossip that Quetesh is in fact still alive, just in hiding. We want you to go to Ba'al, and grovel. Say you'll serve him as his queen or something similar, the whole seduction thing should work you know what he is like. Eventually he'll either give you a ship, or you'll be in the position to steal one. You'll then fly the ship to a neutral planet, where you will liase with Jup and Tenat the two Ornians you saw outside. They will have whatever your price is with them, and you'll do the exchange."

Vala took a moment to review her options. She knew she could ask for quite a high price. But not to high, or they'd argue they could just build a ship for cheaper. But if she did get a good enough price, she'd be able to do anything, just disappear. No more playing goddess on a desert planet.

"I'm going to need a lot of Naqeudah," she allowed without even realising.

Netan looked at her, and smiled, "That can be arranged."

A/N: A second chapter is planned, but might be awhile!


End file.
